


This don't always go as planned.

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Series: Adventures of Naya and Derek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya is pregnant and yet to tell Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing things you don't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Naya looks like Naya Rivera.

Naya was pregnant. As in she was carrying the spawn of the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Now, I bet you are all wondering how she was pregnant with Derek Hale's child. It's a long story, that may cause Naya pain to tell or recount. 

It had been a simple thing...a fling if you will. Naya had been a year since she was welcome into the Pack. Seven or so months in Naya and Derek began their fling. It was anything much, just the act of satisfying each other when the time of need hit them. It continued for 4 months, before Naya found out she was pregnant.   
She had been feeling sick for a week or so, before she noticed that she had been slightly bloated for that time. So, she did the logical thing and went out and brought a pregnancy test. It was positive. She was pregnant. 

She thought back to see when this could have happened. It was one time, after a round of sex, that Naya had stepped into the shower, intent on getting clean and going out to get food. Derek had, had another plan. He stepped into the shower and fucked her against the shower wall.

She was scared. 21 and pregnant with the Alpha's child. She had yet to tell Derek. It wasn't that she wasn't planning on telling him, but she just hadn't had the chance, do to the fact that the Alpha Pack and come to reek havoc on the small town. But that was done and over with and she was now three and a half months pregnant and yet...the father still did not know. Naya had been staying at her own house, trying to not let Derek know before she was ready to tell him.

It was time. A week later, Naya had gained the courage to tell him. She walked inside the run down loft, biting down on her lip. Her stomach flipped...well the baby moved slightly. She opened the door, and gasped. There in front of her was Ms. Blake and Derek.....kissing. The Alpha turned to her, as she made the small noise. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the pair, backing up slowly. 

"Naya--" Derek started. She reached out towards her, touching her arm. Naya moved away quickly, as if his touch burned her. She was a bitch (pun totally intended.) that had rolled over for him till something better came along. Naya had been right. That was all she had been to him. She knew this would happen...then why did it hurt so bad? Oh, maybe cause she was pregnant with his child and she had feelings for the man. Naya shook her head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." She hated herself for letting her voice crack. "I was just here to tell Derek that I won't be at the Pack meeting tomorrow." A lie. She knew Derek could tell the lie and that she was pregnant now. "Sorry for interrupting again. I'll be leaving." She said, not giving Derek the chance to talk. She turned and walked straight out of the loft and basically ran. She needed somewhere to go and she thought of Scott's. Isaac was there. He had refused to go back to Derek's just yet.


	2. Safe in number...or so you thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naya is best friends with Stiles, Isaac and Scott. She bonded with them the most.

She walked into the house, giving Ms. McCall a small smile. She knew of Naya's pregnancy and was helping her through it. Naya walked straight up to the boy's room. "Hey." She said softly, walking into the room. The boys looked up at her, matching sad looks when they saw how said she looked. Naya crawled into the bed, between the two, who had been playing video games. She laid on her back, as the boys laid their hands on her stomach. The whole Pack besides Derek and Cora knew. Well, Derek knew now but Cora? She never got along with the girl. Yes, she was Derek's sister, but Naya never liked the girl's attitude. She came back and just messed with everything. 

Naya smiled at the movement of their hands on her stomach. She recount what had happened when she went to tell him. "Honestly, I should have expected it, right? I was just a fling. A bitch who rolled over." She said, dejectedly and sadly. Isaac let out a high pitch whine and Scott shook his head.  
"That isn't true, Naya. Don't ever think that. It isn't your fault you got pregnant or that you have feelings for that douche bag." Scott says, his voice set with determination. Naya just couldn't believe what had happened. How she became so stupid and feel in love with someone after everything that had happened in her past. Naya sighed.

"I know. I just...I always had a bad feeling about that woman since meeting her the first time." It was right after the 'fight' that Isaac had gotten into with the twins. Naya didn't like her and couldn't get herself to even like the woman...which made this all so much worse. They spent the night watching movies where the good looking guy got killed. It was childish but she needed it. She grew up to quickly and just wanted a moment where she didn't have to act like a responsible adult. She was only 21. 

It was close to midnight when Naya made her way into the kitchen. Scott and Isaac had fallen asleep by the fifth movie. They could never stay up to late. Plus they had school in the morning so it didn't really bother Naya that they had fallen asleep. Although, she wished they wouldn't drool on her. That was not her idea of fun. She had to practically push herself up from the couch. The boys had fallen asleep on her lap once again.

Naya had started to get a craving for Ice cream and chips. Actually, it was more like a craving for anything but that was what she wanted at the moment. She dug through the freeze, coming up with vanilla ice cream and salted chips. She hummed, making a bowl. She took a bite, moaning at the taste when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned, the spoon in her mouth and looked at the intruder. Or as people would call him, Derek Hale. Naya sighed, pulling the spoon from her mouth and swallowing. She was dressed in a pair of Isaac's sweats and her tank top, which showed her baby bump. Derek's eyes flicked from her stomach to her face and back to her stomach. Naya instantly, put her free hand on her stomach, as if to protect the pup. She knew Derek wouldn't do anything but it was just something she had to do. "It's not nice to just drop in and scare people half to death." She said, chewing on her lip.


	3. Let's talk.

"Why--how--when--" He stumbled over his words. His eyes looked tired, yer scared and bright. He looked at her, seriously, as if to say this wasn't the time to joke. Naya just stood there, keeping the space between the two of them. Scott and Isaac had woken up by now and were standing just outside the door, in case they needed to help Naya. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, his eyes sad.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Naya asked, bitterly. She saw the hurt that showed on his face and sighed. "I didn't know how." She starts. "I just...I didn't know until about 2 weeks or so afterwards. I was scared cause all we were was a fling. At least on your end we were a fling." She says sadly. "I kept wanting to tell you but then the Alpha Pack came and everything just got so screwed up. I went -- I came over to tell you but I obviously see that I meant nothing and...it doesn't really matter anymore." She shrugged, wiping at her eyes quickly. The bowl of icecream forgotten on the counter for the moment. Naya took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry, Derek. I can handle this on my own." She said, looking away from him.

"Who said you had to take care of the pup by yourself?" He asked, confused. He didn't know his feelings for Naya or Ms. Blake. All he knew was that he liked them both and that Naya was carrying his pup. God, his child was inside her. A piece of the two of them. 

"I wouldn't be alone. I'd have Scott, Stiles and Isaac to help. They could be my baby daddies." She smiled at the two boys behind Derek. It was a common joke between them. Scott and Isaac both wanted to spoil the child. Derek growled lowly, his eyes blazing at the thought of someone else acting as the father to his child. Naya rolled her eyes at him.

"Derek. You obviously have your hands full between the Pack and Ms. Blake. You really don't need a baby to take up more of your focus. It's okay. Really." She said softly, looking him in the eyes. She meant this. "I can take care of him or her. I'll by a small house in town with a backyard and many rooms and it'll be nice." She said, a dreamy look on her face when she thought about it. "You don't have to worry." 

"Dammit Naya! You can't just up and make a decision like that for me. I want to be there. I want to help you talk care of our pup. That kid is mine. I helped created it and I damn well will be taking care of it as well." He said with conviction. He felt something strong for Naya. Jennifer was a distraction for him. He liked her, yes, but he didn't care for her like he did for Naya.

God, Naya was carrying his kid. He wasn't sure he was fit to be a father but he sure as hell was going to help. He stepped forward, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. "I care for you, Naya. I care about you a lot. That cub is ours and we should be a family for the baby but not only for that. I want us to be a family cause I have feelings for you." He explained. He wasn't good with words but he hoped that helped.

Naya looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, but this time of happiness. She blinked. "What about Jennifer?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to call it off after we talk a bit more. She's was a distraction for me. I was afraid of how I felt for you. I'm so sorry." He says, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss.

Naya kissed him back and pulled away after a while. "It's okay." She said softly. "I want you to be at the next doctor appointment. It's tomorrow." She says softly.

"I'll be there, but right now it is late and you should be getting some sleep. At my house and in my bed." He said with a smile, pulling her close. Naya said goodbye to the boys, telling them she would call them tomorrow. She got into the Camero and smiled at Derek, taking one of his hands.

"A family." She whispered.

"A family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd like your honest opinions.


End file.
